The Bonds of Brothers
by BuddyTheEvilGnome
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles I'm writing based on Ed and Al. Chapter Two: Regrets. Al reflects on what happened when he had doubts about his memories, and he wants to make sure Winry and Ed forgive him for ever doubting them. Midseries
1. Just a Pinch

Author's Note: I have just recently finished the FMA series, and I am in love with it! I wanted to write some oneshots based on the brothers and their bond. I think that it's just amazing how in depth their characters are and how close they are. I want a brother who's like that... Oh well, moving forward....

Summary:All you have to do is pinch yourself to wake up. (PreSeries in the beginning, Slightly AU PostSeries in the end (just pretend they never went to Germany).)

* * *

Eight-year-old Ed was shaken out of sleep softly as he heard a familliar voice say, "Brother? Are you awake?"

Ed groaned as his sleep-clouded mind wondered what time it was. He felt as if he had only been asleep for a few minutes, but looking out the window he could tell it had to have been a few hours.

"I am now." He said in response to his brother's question. He strained his eyes to make out Al's face in the darkness. He looked guilty for having woken his brother up in the middle of the night, but under the guilt, Ed could see that he was shaken up about something. "What's wrong, Al?" he asked, his concern for his little brother overriding his tiredness, "You okay?"

Al looked at the ground, as if embarrassed, before saying, "Yeah, I'm alright, I just- I had a bad dream."

Ed smiled. Bad dreams were easy to take care of. He scooted over in his bed and Al climbed in, scooting as close to his brother as possible. It was through this contact that Ed realized that Al was shaking a little bit. "You got really freaked out, huh?" Ed asked as he pulled the blankets over both of them, "What was your dream about?"

Al was quiet for a minute before he said, "I don't remember all of it... but there was a monster, and it was chasing me. And even if I ran really fast, it always caught up. I tried to find you and mom, but I couldn't..."

As Al trailed off, Ed found his brother's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "No monsters can get you when you're here. I won't let 'em."

Al smiled, "I know. That's why I came here."

Ed grinned. Even though he was only eight, he knew that the trust his brother was putting in him... had always put in him... was valuble, and he was happy that his brother viewed him so highly. He promised himself that he would never misplace that trust, no matter what.

"Do you wanna know a way to get out of scary dreams?" Ed asked.

Al's face lit up, and he nodded, "Alright. This is a secret mom told me a long time ago, when I had a bad dream. All you have to do to get yourself to wake up is this:"

And he pinched his brother on the arm.

"Ow!" Al exclaimed, "How is that supposed to help?" Ed shrugged and smiled, "That's the secret part. I don't know why, but it does. You should go back to sleep."

Al nodded, and smiled thankfully at his brother, "Thank you, Brother."

Ed yawned and rolled over, "You're welcome. G'night Al."

" 'Night Brother."

* * *

Ed sat next to the hospital bed and stared, unblinkingly, at the sleeping figure of his brother. Only hours ago his body (and Ed's arm and leg) had been regained, and they were told to stay in the hospital for a bit to gain back their strength. Al's body was weak from not being used in four years, as were Ed's arm and leg. It was still hard for Ed to believe that this was really happening. That Al was really there, in his human body, and sleeping. He hadn't been able to sleep in so long... Just the thought of sleep was making Ed tired. He was exhausted after the day's events, but he couldn't let himself sleep. Not yet.

He shook his head to try to push the sleep away and looked up towards the window on the other side of the room and began to talking to Al, even though he knew his brother couldn't hear him, "We did it, Al. Can you believe it?"

"It's starting to sink in," was the reply.

Ed jumped, not expecting an answer, and looked back down at Al, who still had his eyes shut. "Sorry, Al. I didn't know you were awake."

Al finally cracked his eyes open a little bit and smiled, "I wasn't a minute ago."

"Sorry," Ed told him, smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright. Shouldn't you be sleeping, Brother?" Al asked, starting to look concerned.

Ed shook his head, "No. Not yet."

Al tilted his head to the side, looking confused, "What do you mean? Why not yet?"

Ed sighed and looked back up towards the window,staying silent for a minute. He wasn't quite sure how to put what he was thinking into words that made sense. Finally he said, "Because... Because I'm afraid that this is all just a dream that I'm going to wake up from. I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and realize that none of it happened. That I'm still using my automail and that you're still in that tin can. Or even worse, that I was just unconscious after trying to bring you back and wasn't able to...Ow!"

He looked back down at his arm, to see that the pain coming from it was due to Al pinching him.

"What the hell was that for?" Ed asked.

"It's not a dream." Al told him, a smile on his face.

"What?" Ed asked, confused.

"A few years ago, one of the smartest people I know told me that if you want to wake up from a dream, you're supposed to pinch yourself." Al explained, "You said you were afraid that this was a dream... well, now you know. It isn't."

It took Ed a minute to remember what Al was talking about, but as the memory came back to him, he smiled fondly at his little brother, and said, "I had almost forgotten about that. I'm glad you still have all your memories."

Al smiled back at him, "Me too. Everything is fine now, Brother. You really should get some sleep."

And, just like his brother had done for him many years before, Al scooted over to allow Ed room on the bed. Ed hesitated for a moment, still not sure if he could trust to sleep yet. It wasn't until Al said quietly, "Please, Brother?" That he climbed in next to Al, and smiled as he felt the body heat that Al was radiating. He hadn't felt warmth come from his brother in years. Maybe laying next to him, and feeling the warmpth and life coming from him, was a better way to assure he was alive then staring at him was.

"Thank, Al." Ed mumbled, as sleep began to take him over.

Al smiled as he closed his eyes and prepared to fall asleep again, "You're welcome, Brother. 'Night."

"G'night."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked my first attempt at an FMA fic. Let me know what you think, what I should improve, and so on.


	2. Regrets

Author's Note: I wrote this one during school... ^^' I should've been doing my English outline, but this was just so much more fun.

Summary: Al reflects on what happened when he had doubts about his memories, and he wants to make sure Winry and Ed forgive him for ever doubting them. (Midseries)

* * *

Al sat on the roof of the hospital again and looked out at the city below him. Not too long ago, he had been in the same spot, accusing his brother of creating his memories. He thought back to the aweful things he had said. He had been very harsh to them, and he hadn't really given either Winry or Ed time to prove him wrong. What had he been thinking? Had he really listened to what Barry the Chopper had told him? He knew the man was a psychopath who probably just wanted him to get riled up so he could beat him. It had almost succeded too...

_"And what about you my so-called brother?"_

If Al could've, he would've flinched at the memory. He couldn't believe he actually said that to Ed! He could also remember the look of hurt and shock on his brother's face. Al would've given anything to take that whole day back and start again, so his brother would never have had to be hurt like that. His brother didn't deserve to be hurt like that. He had been through too much, and done everything possible to keep the two of them alive and together, and Al had said the most painful this Ed could hear coming from him.

"Some little brother I am," Al muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a voie from behind him said, "You shouldn't be so hard on youreslf."

Al turned to see Winry standing by the door. He was surprised to see her. He had left her watching over a sleeping Ed not too long ago, and figured she'd stay with him until he came back.

"Winry! How's Brother doing? Is he alright?" Al asked, figuring the only reason she'd want to talk to him is because something was wrong.

Winry smiled and walked over to him, "He's fine, Al. Still asleep. Mr. Houghs came for a visit and told me to take a break from watching him, so I came to find you. How are you doing?"

Al looked back out over the city and said, "I'm alright, I guess."

"You guess?" Winry asked, looking a little worried. She was probably worried that something else was bothering him badly enough to make him explode like he had before.

"It's not like earlier Winry, promise." Al assured her, "I just feel really bad. I was so mean to you and Brother..."

Winry looked up at the suit of armor and smiled to herself. Al was so kind-hearted, that it was probably tearing him up inside to know that he yelled at someone. Partiularly since that someone was his brother.

"Everyone's allowed to get angry sometimes, Al. Even you." She told him.

Al looked down at her, and she could tell he didn't really agree with her, "But I did more then just get angry with you two... I almost hit you. I didhit Brother! And then I said all those aweful things to both of you, and ran off making you worry... I'm really sorry Winry."

"It's alright, Al. You were confused. I would have been too in your position." Winry told him.

"So you forgive me?" Al asked, in a very small voice.

Winry smiled and patted Al's metal arm comfortingly, "Of coarse, Al. You don't need to worry about that."

Al would've smiled at her if he could to show his thanks, but remained silet. He was so glad that Winry forgave him. It lifted a weight from off his chest, but there was still weight there. Did his brother forgive him too? He knew his brother would always care about him, and always be there for him, but did he forgive him? Was he going to be able to look at Al again without worrying if he was going to blow up about something and hurt him all over again?

"Something's still bothering you?" Winry asked.

Al looked at he again and asked, "Do you think-Do you think Brother forgives me?"

Winry looked surprised at first, not really expecting that to be what was bothering him, then she smiled, "It's so funny how you two can be so different, and yet so similar."

"What are you talking about?" Al asked, confused.

Winry shook her head, still smiling, "You both have such opposite personalities. He's loud and reckless, and you're calm and collected. But you both worry so much about what the other thinks of you. I'm sure he forgives you, Al, but like I told Edward, sometimes the only way to know the answer is by asking the question."

Al nodded, "You're right. Thank you, Winry. I really am sorry."

"You're welcome. And if you keep apologizing to me, I'll hit you upside the head with a wrench, you understand?" Winry asked, a little too calmly.

Al took a step away from her and said, "Uh, y-yeah. Got it."

* * *

Al walked down the stairs with Winry until they reached the floor Ed was on. Then Winry told him she was going to leave Ed and Al alone for a bit while she went into town to have a look around. Al thanked her and walked through the halways to Ed's room. He hesitated at the door for a second, but then entered when he didn't hear anything inside. When he opened the door, he found Houghs reading a book by Ed's bedside. He ranted about his daughter for a little while, but soon left, saying that he figured Al could handle wathing over his brother himself.

Al watched his brother sleep for what felt like forever. In that amount of time, he allowed his mind to wander even further than it had on the roof. He wondered about how much his brother had given up in order to keep Al safe. First his arm and leg, and then, somewhat, his freedom as he became a state alchemist. Also, he gave up much of his time trying to find the stone. It made Al wonder, if Ed had ever wondered, even if for a moment, if it was worth it. Did Ed ever think about what he had gone through and think of it all as a waste of time? He knew his brother loved him, giving up all of these things was proof, but after moments like today, when Al was less then kind to him, did he ever regret saving him in the first place?

Suddenly, Ed stirred. He shifted a little bit, and then his eyes blinked open sleepily. He looked around and let his eyes fall on Al, who was sitting next to the bed. He yawned and smiled at his younger brother, "Hey, Al. How long was I out?"

"Not too long," Al assured him.

Ed sat up and grinned, "That's good. I'd hate to sleep the day away. We can probably sneak out of here and go study."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You still aren't fully healed yet!" Al reminded him.

Ed shrugged, "I managed to fight with you earlier, didn't I? I think I can handle a little bit of studying."

Al stayed quiet for a moment as he thought about the earlier battle. He looked up at Ed, who seemed happy. He didn't seem like what Al had said earlier was still bothering him, but he needed to ask anyway.

"Brother? Before we study... can I ask you something?" Al asked quietly.

Ed stopped trying to find his clothes and turned to face his little brother, "Sure Al. What's up?"

"Do you forgive me? For what I said earlier?" Al asked, looking at the ground. He was afraid that if he looked at his brother's face, he'd find the same hurt there he had before because he'd brought up bad memories, "I was completely out of line. I-"

"Of coarse I forgive you, you idiot." Ed interrupted. Al looked back up at him to see him smiling softly at him. "We're brothers Al. We can't let little disagreements like that bother us. We have to stick together. We're all we've got. Remember?"

Al never wished he had a human fave more then in that moment. He wanted to beam at his brother and cry out of happiness and relief all at the same time. The other part of the weight on his chest from earlier was lifted as well, and Al felt that the world was almost at peace again. He had one more question to ask before everything could be completely better.

"Thanks, Brother." Al said, " One more thing: Has it been worth it? Bringing me back?"

Ed looked surprised, "What are you talking about Al? Of coarse it has. Every minute of it. I think if I had lost you that night too, that I- I wouldn't have been able to continue living."

"Even when I was yelling at you, you still wouldn't have changed it?" Al asked, a little more timidly.

Ed smiled at his brother again, "Not even then. I told you, Al: We can't let little things like arguments get to us."

"You're right." Al said, "Thank you, Brother. For everything. And I'm really sorry."

Ed grinned, "You're welcome, Alphonse. Now let's get of here before Winry or someone else comes to check on us."

"Right!" Al cheerfully agreed as he opened the door to make sure the coast was clear. Now, everything was right in his world.


End file.
